


Просьба с той стороны

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing, The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Post-Canon, Religion, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: У каждого нового Папы Римского есть желание познакомиться с Интегрой Хеллсинг. И только один из них может быть полезен ей самой
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Просьба с той стороны

За последние двадцать лет перед Интегрой пронеслась вереница епископов и архиепископов Католической церкви, она не удосуживалась даже запоминать имена своих коллег: многое могли простить кроткие миряне, отличавшиеся буйным нравом и воинствующей нетерпимостью, ведь простили же они и Гитлера в свое время, и десятки скандалов с мальчиками-певчими. Находились недалекие (в основном из далекой Италии), что с пеной у рта отстаивали правильность Крестового похода: ну а что прикажете делать с этими протестантскими еретиками, если не сжигать?!  
Но надо было отдать должное мировой общественности: в массе своей на таких блаженных она посматривала косо и старательно игнорировала. Чего нельзя было проигнорировать, так это самый грандиозный скандал в цивилизованном мире со времен репортажа из Сонгми, пожалуй. Католическая церковь сменила трех Пап за пять лет, пытаясь угодить вкусам всех и каждого. Всенародно каялась и обвиняла во всем скоропостижно скончавшегося от инфаркта Его Святейшество (ведь мертвым, как известно, нет дела до живых). Они даже рассекретили половинe информации об Отделах Инквизиции, раз уж существование вампиров перестало быть тайной. Общественность была сурова и непоколебима, ее презрение — безмерно и безгранично. А время…  
Оно текло не быстро и не давало излечивать раны, нанесенные репутации Церкви после событий в Лондоне.  
Делегации ходили на порог к Интегре с завидной регулярностью: засвидетельствовать почтение, обменяться визитными карточками, жестко обозначить свою позицию относительно доминирования на вампироборческой арене!.. В общем, сообщить Интегре новую точку зрения католиков на реальность, которую так нужно было поправить, а если этого не выйдет — хоть подстроиться под новые требования общественности. Интегра коллекционировала их карточки со всех концов света, раскладывала их по цвету и размышляла лишь об одном: кто занял посты в Отделах? Ведь сколько бы Церковь ни каялась во всех своих грехах на каждом углу, об упразднении Инквизиции они так и не объявили.  
И вот, когда она сбилась со счета посаженных болванчиков, ей пришло письмо. Личное приглашение на святейшую аудиенцию. Невольно она вспомнила ту осень и приглашение на нейтральную территорию, в «чудесный вечер», как было сказано, кажется?  
Новый Папа Римский, имя которого само по себе было провокацией (имя Пульвермахера отгремело по всем католическим соборам каких-то десять лет назад!), пошел дальше всех своих предшественников: он писал не мисс Интегре Файрбрук Уингейтс, не графине и даже не сэру Хеллсинг. Он обращался к ней как к Архиепископу Мидиана, по сану, который она сама употребляла не без легкой нервной дрожи. Будто намекая, «взгляните, как похожи наши с вами титулы, разве не прелесть?»  
Пожалуй, опасаться его она начала уже в тот момент, когда отвечала на официальное приглашение в Рим (личным самолетом Понтифика, разумеется).  
Сидя в кресле с золотой инкрустацией напротив нового Папы, Интегра неспешно покуривала, выпуская дым в резной потолок. Ее собеседник не возражал. Он молился, прикрыв глаза и чуть склонив подбородок.  
Не смущаясь приличиями, Интегра пристально его разглядывала, под неодобрительными взглядами гвардейца: на его суровом, как из камня вытесанном лице читалось, что она позволяет себе слишком много. Слишком по-женски. Хотя…  
Черт возьми, Интегра готова была поклясться, что его разглядывали так же пристально все подряд.  
Новый Папа был неприлично, неподобающе своему сану красив.  
Резковатый мужественный подбородок, тонкие черты лица, четкий, будто мраморный профиль и мягкие, властные жесты. Он был предупредителен и подчеркнуто вежлив, каждое его мягко сказанное слово резко контрастировало с северным выговором, каждый его шаг — буквально источал то, чего не хватало всем предшественникам на его посту. В нем было что-то неземное, созерцательное. Он будто и не был с Интегрой в одной комнате, но в то же время, с закрытыми глазами, внимательно наблюдал за каждым ее жестом. Невольно ей подумалось, что ей нечего противопоставить этой истинно католической помпезности: напротив, рядом с этим мужчиной, похожим на алтарную статуэтку, ей хотелось быть более грубой, более нарочитой, выпятить наружу ту свою часть, с которой усиленно бились ее гувернеры и гувернантки, «бегать, задрав хвост», «мартышничать», так они это называли. Интегра гадала, хочет ли он, чтобы она проявила нетерпение, испытывает ли ее на выдержку или действительно ему есть, о чем пообщаться с Господом.  
Однако он мог бы выбрать и другой момент.  
Ей пришлось подождать еще несколько минут, прежде чем Пий XIII, наконец, открыл глаза и улыбнулся ей, как улыбаются детям или взбалмошным подросткам.  
Даже абрис морщин на его лице был каллиграфически идеальным, располагающим к теплому лучистому взгляду. Воистину, такому человеку хотелось верить. Тем страннее было Интегре, что с интронизации прошло почти полгода, а благоверные католики почти не видели своего Понтифика, не слышали его и даже не читали его обращения. Он был Папой «старой закалки», как о нем говорили, не чурающимся жестких высказываний, что так сильно не вязалось с его внешностью и поведением.  
Интегра знавала одного такого архиепископа и хорошо помнила, чем он кончил.  
— Как вы поживаете, Архиепископ…  
— Просто Интегра, — недовольно поморщилась она. — Этот титул не ко времени суток.  
Папа понимающе кивнул: он не мог об этом не знать. В отличие от Архиепископа Кентерберийского, она могла похвастаться «властью» и «особыми духовными полномочиями» не только на территории Британии и ее Доминионов.  
Мидиан — другая сторона, «оборот солнца», который просачивался в жизнь человечества по капле, насколько позволяли это сами вампиры. Он обратился в их искаженных пересказах в город, иногда становился страной, но на деле Мидиан — это не какое-то конкретное место. Это все, что окружает вампиров. Это сама «вампирская изнанка». Лондон был Мидианом, будет им, пока в нем будет существовать хоть один вампир. Любой «резервуар» — это Мидиан. И любой вампир (особенно такой могущественный, как Алукард) — тоже.  
А ей, Архиепископу, не нужна паства и церковь, она могла рукополагать в любом месте и в любое время, достаточно было нескольких совсем простых обрядов на крови. Неспроста такой чин смог появиться только у протестантов, способных обратить слабости мира себе на пользу, вместо того чтобы с ними бодаться в, возможно, смертельном поединке.  
— Интегра. Вы не были знакомы с моим предшественником.  
— Ни с одним из них.  
— Побойтесь Господа, — непринужденно улыбнулся Пий XIII ей в ответ, — я имею в виду настоящего предшественника, а не временно исполняющих обязанности Понтифика.  
— Только с его эффективными рукоположенными представителями, — Интегра затянулась, — для моей работы большего не требовалось.  
— Отчего?  
— Потому что я практик, — холодно произнесла Интегра, — и практик очень далекий от теологических дискурсов и споров об обрядной казуистике. Мне достаточно неопровержимых доказательств существования Господа. Все остальное Он рассудит, когда придет время.  
— Это не повод отказываться от аудиенций, — заметил Пий XIII.  
— Их никогда не предлагали, — спокойно подметила Интегра. — Да и к чему? Вы едва ли договоритесь до каких-то конкретных решений с, не знаю, премьер-министром Великобритании. Сделаете несколько красивых выходов перед камерами и благословите публику широким жестом. Договариваться проще с представителями Отдела «Марк».  
Он слушал ее, чуть улыбаясь, наклонив голову набок. Во всей его благостно-красивой манере сквозило, все-таки, нечто иезуитское. Или ей хотелось это видеть. Ни настаивать, ни убеждать ее он не стал — дождавшись, когда Интегра замолчит, он жестом предложил ей чашку чая и, дождавшись кивка, все так же молчаливо взялся за ситечко и молочник.  
— Инквизиция стала для вас нагрузкой, о которой вы ничего не знали, верно? — спросила Интегра, решив подыграть Папе.  
— Не стану скрывать, что был удивлен масштабам, — он стукнул ситечком о край чашки чуть более резко, чем требовалось. — Но четверть века назад я не смог бы доказать существование вампиров. Однако когда Батальон промаршировал сквозь Вашингтон, это разрешило некоторые мои трудности.  
— А до Инцидента их существование для вас не было секретом? — недоверчиво хмыкнула Интегра.  
Судя по всему, они были ровесниками во времена Инцидента. В прессу просочилось несколько фотографий молодого Папы, тогда еще дьякона в одной из Нью-йоркских церквей. С закатанными рукавами, грязного, одухотворенно-прекрасного — таким его запечатлел случайно фотограф в Вашингтоне. Был волонтером в полевом госпитале вместе с миссией святой Агаты.  
И на этих развалинах он творил настоящие чудеса — так, во всяком случае, утверждала желтая пресса, с тем же сладострастием, с которым некогда облизывала подробности жизни другого Понтифика в те времена, когда он был рядовым Гитлерюгенда.  
— Как вы сказали? Неопровержимые доказательства существования Господа, — вскинул он брови, — если есть Свет, то Тьма найдет лазейку, чтобы попытаться его затмить. Вампиры, оборотни, колдуны — я не знал наверняка, какую форму примет Тьма. Но в ее существовании я не сомневался ни секунды. Подобная форма меня устроила. Она понятна. Однако, я заинтригован тем, что вы строили свою веру от обратного. Вам понадобилась заглянуть в глаза Тьме, чтобы уверовать в Свет. Я рад, что это случилось с вами в достаточно юном возрасте.  
Интегра натянуто улыбнулась. Инквизиция была для него нагрузкой, но нагрузка эта исправно снабжала его сведениями о потенциальных врагах и соперниках — как же иначе.  
— Игры за власть в Епископате покажутся вам теперь возней в песочнице, — ответила она, проигнорировав замечание относительно своей веры, — Инквизиция старше любого Понтифика. Настоящая власть в ее руках, в том числе потому, что она смотрит в глаза Тьме и дальше предпочитает не видеть. Тринадцатый отдел вам уже представили, я полагаю.  
Он вздрогнул. Его возвышенная фанатичность, похожая на иконический образ, прекрасную картину экстаза, меркла рядом с агонизирующей жаждой принести себя в жертву самому Аду, которой был отмечен каждый солдат Искариота. Интегра привыкла к ним, но новому Папе с этим было сложно свыкнуться: он точно не был сторонником грубой игры.  
— Я новичок в этом деле, — с расстановкой произнес он, — однако мой предшественник предпочитал погружаться в работу с Инквизицией полностью, не оставляя ее на откуп самой себе.  
— Разумно с его стороны. Иначе через несколько лет вам и всему Епископату осталось бы только рисовать вензеля на тарелочках, да выступать на Пасху перед восторженными итальянцами.  
В глубине души Интегра усмехалась: это было довольно смело. Наверняка он по одному перебирал всех представителей Епископата, от Аргентины до России, выбирая из них самых преданных и стойких, самых морально подготовленных. Но чуть ли не раньше, чем к ним, он обратился за помощью к ней.  
В том, что Пий XIII пригласил ее именно за помощью, сомневаться уже не приходилось.  
Интегра отпила чай и сдержала гримасу: переслащенный, и молока слишком много.  
— У вас есть Ватиканские архивы, — размеренно произнесла она. — Есть подборка дел за последние полтора века как минимум. У вас есть Армия и поддержка как минимум половины отделов.  
— Почему вы ставите только на половину?  
— Потому что они никогда не выберут того, кто устраивает абсолютно всех представителей Инквизиции, — усмехнулась она, — будут перетягивать вас всяк в свою сторону, возводя напраслину и пытаясь разыграть вас, как жетон в казино. Всего, что я перечислила, уже вполне достаточно, чтобы умный человек мог выстроить на этом впечатляющую карьеру. Так почему вы выбрали курс на сближение с Англиканским орденом в моем лице? Умоляю вас, без пошлостей в виде «политической газетной выгоды», я о вас более высокого мнения.  
Пий XIII искренне, лучезарно ей улыбнулся, снова собрав на лице эти свои картинно-красивые морщинки-лучики.  
— Мой предшественник неспроста был о вас столь лестного мнения. Мне нравится быть откровенным с вами, Интегра. Всей Инквизиции, при всех ее архивах и кладовых с секретами, кои, увы, были утрачены большей частью во время Инцидента, не достает кое-чего.  
— Целостности, — подсказала Интегра подходящее слово.  
— Чудотворности, — к ее удивлению, покачал Папа головой. — Еще чаю?  
Интегра кивнула. Некоторое время они молчали, только позвякивала ложечка. В заваривании чая Пий XIII был не так уж хорош, но Интегре хотелось выдержать прелюдию к рассказу. Черт возьми, он умел владеть вниманием собеседника.  
— Вы видели его на поле боя, — сказал он медленно, — одно из главных божественных орудий. То, что иногда называют «артефактами» Церкви — одно из чудес Ватикана, гвоздь Святой Елены. Мне не доводилось быть тому свидетелем, но некоторые из прелатов рассказали мне, что эти артефакты порой пели в казематах, где их держали. Шептали. Переговаривались. Навевали сны тем, кто охранял их, и сны эти были столь же устрашающи, сколь прекрасны. После Инцидента все то немногое, что осталось в нашем распоряжении, замолкло. Для меня, во всяком случае: я увидел лишь предметы, пыльные и старые, которые люди обожествили и наделили смыслом.  
— Так можно сказать о любом божественном символе, — усмехнулась Интегра.  
В ответ он покачал пальцем.  
— Не совсем. Есть разница между символом и могилой. Чудеса, возможно, когда-то были в этих предметах, но они покинули свой «дом». И я нахожу это прекрасным, — умиротворенно закончил он, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — А вы?  
Интегра, подумав, ответила.  
— Это честно, — она поняла, к чему он клонит.  
Значит, все-таки не россказни. Не досужие сплетни и не обычное католическое хвастовство. Не просто так взгляд пленяли его руки, его вкрадчивые жесты и плавная, величавая неторопливость.  
— Мне кажется, — осторожно начала Интегра, — вы… переоцениваете масштаб случившегося.  
— Более трех миллионов душ только в Лондоне погибли той ночью, — почти сердито ответил он, — присовокупите к этому жертвы во Франции, в России, в Штатах, в Италии. Присовокупите к этому ужас, который объял Европу, Северную Африку, обе Америки. Стон и плач той ночью сотрясали небеса, и милостивый Господь не мог не откликнуться на мой зов.  
— Ваш зов? — не выдержала Интегра.  
В человеческой жажде величия и славы для нее не было ничего нового: Энрико Максвелл был отличным примером той церковной гордыни, что вела к краю бездны. Но подобное граничило с худшими проявлениями еретичества. Или все-таки…  
— Мне нельзя не ответить, — покачал головой Пий XIII. — Мне кажется, после этого все и случилось. Господь покинул свои дома, чтобы все будущее осталось в руцех людских. Вершение судеб отныне и впредь — на плечах таких людей, как я… и вы, Интегра.  
«Вы же понимаете, о чем», — договорил он взглядом и невзначай протянул ей руку покладисто, мягко, ладонью вверх, будто делясь чем-то.  
Интегра не рискнула. Она действительно понимала, о чем он, и не хотела делить «свою» сторону чудес, обратную и грозную, не осененную золотым сиянием мирных чудес стихии. Подержав ладонь на весу, Пий XIII смиренно опустил ее на колено, но во взгляде его читалась досада: он хотел знать все досконально, до мелочи. Хотел знать, когда она открыла дорогу в Мидиан, когда овладела чудом переворачивать чужие, уже мертвые сердца, когда зов ее крови отворил дорогу мрачным чудесам, что она сотворяла одним жестом, одним приказом. Он мог бы показать ей нечто прекрасное. Исцеление — он походил на того, кто врачует одним лишь словом. Исполнение желаний. Он был таким, дарующим по собственному почину счастье.  
Интегра же считала, что ее кровь, ее Епископат (ее Мидиан, раскинувшийся на всю Тень, от края и до края земли) — вотчина, видеть которую смертному не стоит.  
Многие задавались вопросом, как Англии удалось столь быстро прийти в себя после столь чудовищной катастрофы. И лишь она, одним обрядом призвавшая исправлять сотворенные ужасы подчиненную ей нежить…  
Она одна делала вид, будто Британские власти безукоризненно выполняют свою работу. И у нее получилось это сделать лишь благодаря бесконечному доверию Короны: эта британская лояльность Королевскому двору и каждому его слову, безграничный вес мнения Ее Величества — они развязали ей руки, дали действовать исподтишка, прикрывшись значимостью Королевы.  
Раздираемый внутренними конфликтами и распрями Инквизиции Ватикан не мог себе позволить ничего подобного. И Пий XIII, сколь бы ни был велик его дар, едва ли пережил бы что-то подобное. Она вот почти лишилась и без того раненного глаза, собирая всех немертвых Британии под свой посох.  
— Я вас понял, — вздохнул Понтифик. — И не имею права настаивать. Дело не в различиях веры, но в том, что питает ее. Я принимаю вашу склонность к монашеской аскезе, но сожалею, что не могу разделить с вами ее тяготы.  
— Не стоит. У меня нет забот, связанных с моим призванием, — пожала плечами Интегра.  
— Вы лжете, — бархатно возразил Папа, — пусть этих забот немного. Пусть даже она одна. Он один. Верно, — не столько спросил, сколько утвердительно кивнул он самому себе, не глядя на застывшую Интегру. — Я знаю, почему Господь не слышит вас.  
— С чего вы…  
— У нас, у таких, как вы и я, есть свой грех. Он услышал бы… если бы вы попросили.  
Его слабая улыбка наполнена чем-то вроде легкого презрения, обращенного к самому себе. Исцелять наложением рук, врачевать теплым взглядом и мягкой улыбкой — он все это мог. Он легко и бескорыстно просил для других и за других, за тех, чей голос был полон отчаяния, но не всегда достигал Господа.  
Но он никогда не просил ничего для самого себя.  
Никогда не просила и Интегра.  
Ее власть, ее кровь, растекающаяся по венам, тихим, баюкающим током всесилия, была открыта для других. Интегра привыкла считать себя инструментом в руках Провидения, капля ее крови могла обратить Зверя в ягненка, и лишь единожды ее дар дал осечку — когда пришлось столкнуться с людьми, сорвавшими со Зверей шкуры, обратившимися в вампиров внешне, но лишенными той жилки, что соединяла каждого немертвого с желаниями Интегры Хеллсинг. Этот дар даровал ей уверенность.  
Этот дар вел за руку с собой ее гордыню. И она была столь велика, что Интегра никогда не стала бы просить за саму себя и для себя.  
Пий XIII, судя по всему, привык добиваться всего сам. Это было принципом, на котором он построил свою церковную «карьеру». Он мог бы раздуть целое шоу из своих способностей еще в духовной семинарии, но он не сделал этого. Он позволил слухам обволочь своих свершения, дал их росткам разрастись, но ничего более. Возможно, потому что остерегался навлечь на себя Его гнев слишком частым нытьем. А вероятнее всего — не хотел ни в одном своем достижении видеть чужой руки и заслуги.  
Интегра была уверена в этом, потому что сама была такой.  
Даже теперь, когда ее тоска, ее одиночество стали совсем невыносимыми…  
Даже если в глубине души она мечтала о подачке от высших сил, она должна была оказаться у нее в руках как-то сама собой. Иначе Интегра умерла бы от стыда за собственную слабость на первом же причастии.  
— Я не был знаком с ним лично, — издалека услышала Интегра его голос, — и никогда не смогу представить себе глубину вашей тоски. Но я могу понять того, кто не до конца отрекся от всего мирского. В этом есть нечто прекрасное. Греховная красота всепоглощающей любви к немощному, которому нужна человеческая помощь.  
Интегра посмотрела на него почти злобно. Едва ли ватиканское досье Алукарда было написано именно так, как он излагал. И их догадки были почти так же отвратительно дотошны, как и само поведение их шпионов. Нужно попросить Серас, чтобы лично проверила мозги всех новобранцев, еще ей только не хватало кротов в ближайшем окружении и…  
— Я могу вернуть его вам.  
— Не знала, что вы знаток оккультных наук.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что заблуждаетесь. Для меня это будет не сложнее, чем для вас расправиться с этой чашкой чая.  
— В таком случае, вы обречены на бесконечные муки, — отрезала Интегра, со звоном отодвинув чашечку от себя. — Чего вы хотите взамен?  
— Я рад, что вы не подвергаете мои слова оскорбительному сомнению.  
— Чего вы хотите? Не испытывайте мое терпение, — Интегра наклонилась вперед. — Знаете, за столько лет я окончательно пресытилась ватиканскими подковерными интригами. Все вы если и служите Господу, то делаете это, исключительно повинуясь велению своей собственной задницы. Только собственное благополучие — когда это Католический престол заботило всеобщее благо, не так ли? Ваши предшественники действительно не пытались завязывать со мной контактов, и я, признаться, благодарна им за это. Все ваши мелкие мыслишки на ладони: хотите использовать мое теневое влияние, чтобы не запачкаться самому. У вас чудесное облачение, мистер Белардо, и ухоженные чистенькие ручки, очень не хочется их запачкать, верно? А еретичка, еще и Архиепископ — что с нее взять? Она может якшаться с нечистью! И даже в вашу пользу. Не так ли?  
Интегра встала, с грохотом отодвинув кресло.  
— Не смею больше вас задерживать. Никогда и никому больше не предлагайте чай, вы оскорбляете этот напиток, просто к нему прикасаясь.  
Она круто развернулась на каблуках и зашагала к выходу. Он ничего не сказал ей вслед, хотя она почти ждала какой-нибудь яркой запоминающейся фразы, упрека или даже язвительной колкости, но он, кажется, просто собирал попадавшие чашки и ложечки. В отчете Ее Величеству Интегра отписалась, что встреча носила сугубо формальный характер, «не более чем знакомство».  
Спустя почти неделю после встречи Интегре пришло новое письмо, на все той же тисненой бумаге с вензелями. Оно было коротким, вне протокола и обязательных в данном случае подписей и обращений, содержало оно буквально одну фразу: «Я был с вами искренен».  
Еще две недели спустя газеты захлебнулись истерией: до Англии новость о том, что Папа Пий XIII впал в кому, дошла с опозданием в несколько часов. Тогда Интегра почти пожалела, что была столь резка с человеком, очевидно, больным, раз его сердце в столь молодом возрасте могло дать такой сбой.  
А еще через неделю к ней сперва заявилась наглейшим образом ватиканская делегация во главе с новым главой Тринадцатого отдела и…  
И вернулся Алукард.  
Той же ночью Алукард, который, наконец, услышал ее зов за ревом всех душ, которых он с упоением уничтожал все это время, поведал ей, что ему подсказали. Буквально шепнули, «в какой стороне выход», да так отчетливо, что он не задерживался более ни секунды в том лимбе, в котором застрял. «Госпоже известно что-нибудь об этом?» — прищурившись, спросил он с соседней подушки. Интегра ничего не ответила.  
Разве что на секунду ей показалось, что обычно темные, почти черные глаза Алукарда на секунду сверкнули умиротворенной, почти блаженной синевой.  
Когда послы Ватикана заявились к ней в следующий раз, почти месяц спустя, чтобы познакомить ее с очередным претендентом на роль Понтифика, она не была с ними так уж резка. И даже угостила их настоящим чаем, чтобы бедолаги осознали, наконец, что теряли в своей жизни все это время.  
И все то время, что она выслушивала их вежливые реверансы, Интегра думала.  
Думала, прислушается ли Господь и к ее просьбе, если просить ей предстоит с обратной стороны.  



End file.
